On est des pirates !
by Zif
Summary: Ace et Bellamy... pour le pire et pour la rate, ce sont des pipi, ce sont des pirates !


**Titre : **On est des pirates !

**Auteur : **Zif'

**Base : **One Piece

**Personnages :** Bellamy / Ace

**Rating :** K / PG pour le langage un peu vulgaire

**Disclaimer : **One Piece est un manga de Eichiro Oda.

**Note :** fic écrite pour Howan dans le cadre de la communauté LJ "fic sur demande".

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Dans leur jeunesse, ils faisaient partie du même équipage, sur un des gallions pirates qui composaient la flotte du redoutable Barbe Blanche.

Ace était alors reconnu pour posséder dans la main un poil d'une taille peu commune. Il avait par conséquent peu d'ambition, laquelle se limitait aux fonctions de base du pirate (boire, manger, dormir, notamment, piller, un peu).

Bellamy, que l'on appelait à l'époque "Mot-Passant", surnom que lui valait son incapacité à réfléchir avant de parler –ou d'agir-, était un personnage qui s'approchait beaucoup plus de la définition du vrai pirate : grossier, soûlard, bruyant, excité, assoiffé de sang, de femmes et de richesses. Son grand rêve était d'être capitaine de son propre équipage.

Ace et Bellamy avait intégré le gallion "Roger III", au service de Barbe-Blanche, à peu près à la même époque. Tout de suite, les deux jeunes garçons étaient entrés en conflit. Il ne s'agissait pas de rivalité, puisque Ace se fichait comme de son premier abordage de devenir qui que ce soit d'important ; ils ne pouvaient simplement pas s'encaisser.

Quand Ace voulait dormir, Bellamy braillait. Quand Bellamy voulait parler, Ace ronflait.

Cette opposition des genres était naturelle et complètement involontaire mais les rendait dingues vis-à-vis de l'autre. Le seul moment de la journée où les deux garçons arrivaient à s'entendre était le soir, où ils partageaient le même tonneau de rhum en dissertant volontiers sur la vie passionnante qu'ils menaient sur l'océan. L'amour de la liberté était leur point commun –ainsi que l'alcool.

C'est lors d'une de ces communions spirituelles privilégiées que Ace crut bon de faire une confidence à Bellamy.

"-Moi, je crois qu'un pirate, il est libre. Il doit être enchaîné à rien. Sauf s'il s'est fait choper par la Marine."

Bellamy partit d'un rire de hyène.

"-Cela dit, y en a certains qui sont enchaînés à autre chose… un pacte."

Ils se regardèrent d'un air mystérieux –et bourré.

"-Tu sais quelque chose sur ce pacte ?

-Bien sûr, se vanta Ace. C'est un pacte avec le diable.

-Le diable ne me fait pas peur, se rengorgea Bellamy.

-Il te fait bouffer un fruit et te donne des pouvoirs… mais tu peux plus nager.

-C'est ça ton pacte ? Je connais, abruti, ce sont les fruits du démon !

-Oui, mais il paraît que quand tu en manges un, tu vois le diable pendant un instant.

-J'aimerais bien savoir qui t'as raconté cette connerie.

-Un gamin avec un grand pif, sur une île. Popo, je crois.

-Je m'en fous !

-Mais tu as dit que tu aimerais savoir qui…

-Ah, la ferme !"

Ace parut triste, un instant. En même temps, rappelons qu'il était saoul. L'alcool a vite fait d'exagérer nos émotions les plus ridicules.

"-Bon… je vois pas en quoi t'es enchaîné quand tu manges un fruit du démon.

-Ben, tu peux plus nager ! t'es plus vraiment libre… y a la menace de tomber dans l'eau qui pèse sur tes épaules, constamment.

-Et tu crois que j'ai la trouille ? un vrai pirate ne tombe jamais à l'eau, espèce de larve !

-Je suis un vrai pirate, s'indigna Ace.

-Ah ouais ? ricana Bellamy.

-Oui, et je vais te le prouver en t'avouant une dernière chose…

-Quoi encore.

-Des fruits du démon, y en a sur le bateau de Barbe-Blanche.

-Rho putain… il m'en faut un !

-Mais t'es fou ?

-C'est toi qui est complètement con ! tu imagines, avec les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon, je deviendrai bien plus puissant, et je serai à même de constituer mon propre équipage. Allez, on y va.

-Et pourquoi je dois venir avec toi ? si on se fait choper, on est mort ! Tu sais que Barbe-Blanche…

-Je m'en cogne du vieux ! Tu viens avec moi parce que si tu sais qu'il y en a, tu sais aussi où ils sont."

En réalité, Ace ne savait pas où les fruits du démon étaient cachés, c'était le vieux cuistot qui lui avait lâché le morceau. Il n'avait fait que répéter les imprécations que le vieillard avait prononcé sur un ton diabolique. Sentant bien que leur expédition allait toucher à la connerie la plus profonde, Ace soupira. Bellamy était déjà loin. Pourquoi il le suivit, il ne le sut jamais. Probablement son esprit embrumé n'avait-il pas envisagé la possibilité de refuser l'ordre donné par son compagnon. La traversée dans l'eau froide pour aller de leur bateau à celui de Barbe-Blanche le dégrisa quelque peu. Ils réussirent néanmoins à atteindre la soute où étaient entreposés les butins de Barbe-Blanche. Au fond, un coffre posé sur un guéridon leur sembla suspect.

Les souhaits de Bellamy furent comblés quand il y découvrit une demi-douzaine de fruits, reposant sur un tissu moelleux. Il se mit à les inspecter un par un.

"-Regarde, gros naze… ils ont même mis des étiquettes pour se rappeler les pouvoirs des fruits. Dupli-fruit, fruit-séisme, laser-o-fruit, fruit boing-boing –ah celui-là, il dépote ! fruit… mais qu'est-ce que tu manges, abruti ???

-J'ai trouvé une belle pomme rouge par terre, mais elle a un goût bizarre, elle doit être un peu vieille…"

Le sang de Bellamy se glaça d'horreur et de rage.

"-IMBECILE !!! rugit-il. Tu viens de manger le Pyrofruit ! y'a une étiquette, c'est écrit dessus !

-AAAAH ! je vois le diable !!!"

Dans sa colère, Bellamy avait laissé tomber sa lanterne et celle-ci éclairait à présent le mur du fond de la soute, où était accroché un portrait de Barbe-Blance –que Ace n'avait pas reconnu au premier abord. A présent, il se lamentait.

"-Oh noooon… j'ai bouffé un fruit du démon… je peux plus nager… comment je vais regagner le "Roger III" maintenant ???"

Un large sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Bellamy. D'aucuns l'auraient qualifié de cruel.

"-Eh bien mon con, tu vas te démerder tout seul. Parce que moi, Bellamy la Hyène –c'est mon nouveau nom de capitaine, je l'ai décidé-, je vais aller à la nage jusqu'au rivage le plus proche, avec le fruit, et le manger à terre. J'aurai des pouvoirs terribles qui me permettront de composer un équipage et d'en être le capitaine. J'aurai mon bateau, et je serai le nouveau roi des mers !! Ah ah ah ah ah !

-Attends, Bellamy… tu n'aurais jamais pu réaliser ton rêve aussi vite sans mon aide… tu as une dette envers moi !

-Et puis quoi encore ? tu veux pas que je te lèche l'anus tant qu'on y est ?

-Une autre fois, peut-être… en attendant, tu vas retourner sur le "Roger III" pour chercher une barque et me transporter d'ici à là-bas !

-Démerde-toi tout seul avec une barque d'ici.

-Tu sais bien que Barbe-Blanche a toujours refusé que son bateau soit équipé de ces "radeaux de tafiole" !

-Ok, ok, c'est bon, je vais le faire. Mais c'est bien parce qu'après ça je ne verrai plus jamais ta sale gueule de ma vie !"

Bellamy s'éloigna en râlant, non sans avoir pris le temps de glisser dans sa bourse le fruit boing-boing qu'il avait subtilisé. Ace calcula que Bellamy en aurait pour une vingtaine de minutes, et patienta dans la soute. Une demi-heure plus tard, Bellamy n'avait toujours pas reparu. Au bout d'une heure, Ace comprit qu'il ne viendrait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de revenir. Il le maudit sur cinquante générations et jura de se venger, si jamais il survivait à la colère du grand Barbe-Blanche, à l'aube.

Dix ans plus tard.

Gaillard, Ace entra d'un pas enthousiaste dans la taverne du port où il avait abordé, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait soif et faim, et aussi sommeil –rien d'inhabituel, en somme. L'endroit avait l'air assez agité mais après tout, n'était-ce pas un repaire de pirates ? Même s'il devait bien avouer que ceux-là étaient particulièrement bruyant. Il posa son chapeau sur le comptoir et commanda une bière. Il allait la porter à ses lèvres quand un rire de hyène retentit dans la salle. Il aurait reconnu ce ricanement malsain entre mille. Une multitude de souvenirs particulièrement désagréables remontèrent en flèche dans son esprit, notamment le tout dernier.

Il se retourna et envoya sa pinte voler sur la table de Bellamy. Celui-ci, surprit, leva un sourcil pour considérer qui était le fou qui osait le provoquer, pour reconnaître Ace et afficher un sourire narquois sur son visage.

"-Eh bien, Ace ! Je vois que tu es toujours vivant !

-En effet. Barbe-Blanche a jugé qu'une plongée de dix minutes était suffisant pour me faire comprendre mon erreur. Et puis, il ne voulait pas gaspiller un fruit. J'ai dû lui jurer fidélité pour le reste de ma vie, en revanche.

-Mon pauvre Ace. Toi qui aimais tant la liberté. Dire que tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

-Oh, finalement je suis plutôt libre. A part ça, sache que j'ai oublié le passé, Bellamy. Certes, à l'époque, je t'aurais volontiers tranché tous les membres. A présent…

-A présent ?

-A présent, j'ai juste envie de te brûler les yeux, de t'arracher la langue, de te couper les doigts et de te sectionner les parties.

-Quelle violence.

-Je te propose un duel, Bellamy."

Un "ooooooooh" parcourut l'assemblée. Bellamy ricana.

"-Mais comme je ne te fais pas confiance, je veux un duel seul à seul, sans ton équipage. Je sais que tu serais capable de tricher et de les faire intervenir, si tu perdais.

-Je suis vraiment déçu de la façon dont tu me considères, Ace. Tu penses vraiment que je peux perdre ?

-Tout à fait. Rendez-vous à la Pointe du Cap, à minuit. Seul.

-C'est ridicule, mais j'accepte. Bellamy la Hyène ne refuse jamais un duel !"

Un rugissement d'approbation retentit dans la taverne. On aurait bien aimé assister au duel, mais l'honneur de pirate avant tout : les conditions du combat seraient respectées.

A l'heure prévue, Ace attendait son adversaire. Si Bellamy ne venait pas, il pourrait toujours, à la rigueur, flétrir sa réputation en clamant que La Hyène s'était débinée à un combat en duel. Finalement, Bellamy arriva avec une demi-heure de retard, complètement ivre. Ce qui agaça Ace au plus haut point : il se foutait une nouvelle fois de lui.

"-C'est pitoyable, Bellamy. Tu espères gagner dans cet état ? Je te préviens, je n'aurai aucune pitié pour toi.

-J'en veux pas de ta pitié, Ace of Baise ! On se bat oui ou merde !!!"

Il est inutile de préciser que Ace prit l'avantage en peu de temps. Les rebonds de Bellamy, rendus désordonnés par l'ivresse, le rendirent difficile à attraper, mais une fois plaqué au sol, il ne bougea plus. Ace s'était assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses et le maintenait solidement par les poignets.

"Maintenant, Bellamy, je vais te brûler les yeux…

-Ouuuuh, mes yeux me brûlent de te voir !!

-Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? je vais t'arracher la langue, pour que tu la boucles !"

Bellamy offrit une langue rose, tournoyante et sensuelle –ou presque- à la vue de Ace, dégoûté.

"-T'es dégueulasse.

-'a'y, 'ange-'oi 'a 'angue !

-Bon, alors je vais t'écraser les burnes. Tu feras moins le malin.

-Non, fais pas ça !!!

-Tiens, je me demande si le fruit boing-boing fait effet sur toutes les parties de ton corps ou juste sur tes jambes… baisse ton froc pour voir ?

-Ca va pas non ? Baisse le toi-même !

-Ok."

Bellamy voulait dire "baisse ton froc toi-même", mais il comprit trop tard qu'il s'était mal exprimé. En fait, il le comprit quand il se retrouva sans pantalon avec Ace assis sur ses genoux, en train de tester les facultés de rebond de son sexe. Il rougit violemment et se mit d'autant plus en colère que son "espadon" (c'était le prétentieux surnom qu'il avait attribué à sa verge) réagissait quelque peu aux manipulations de son adversaire.

"Bellamy, t'as mangé le fruit boing-boing ou le fruit dress-dress ?

-Ca va, hein, râla le pirate, tentant de se dégager. Casse-toi de moi. Sinon, j'te tue.

-T'en fais pas, j'y touche plus. Y a comme une odeur de poisson pas frais qui s'en dégage.

-T'insinues que je fouette ?

-Tu t'es déjà lavé ?

-Pas besoin de se laver pour être propre.

-T'as peur de l'eau, c'est ça ? Je parie que t'es tombé à la mer, depuis que t'as mangé ton fruit.

-… j'ai peur de rien ! aboya Bellamy. C'est juste que la bassine était trop profonde, la dernière fois, je suis resté coincé au fond. J'ai plus envie de retenter l'expérience."

Ace aurait pu rire, mais il se retint. Il raccompagna Bellamy jusqu'à la taverne et le laissa se resaouler avec son équipage, pour qui vu l'état du capitaine, un match nul apparut plus profitable qu'une défaite.

Bellamy aurait pu ressentir de la reconnaissance, le lendemain, en repensant à la grâce que Ace lui avait faite. Mais il ne le fit pas.

D'abord, parce que Bellamy la Hyène n'avait de la reconnaissance pour personne –et surtout pas pour Ace.

Ensuite, parce que cet enfoiré de Ace avait cramé son bateau avant de se barrer.

La prochaine fois, il le tuerait, foi de Bellamy.


End file.
